captain_americafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Captain America titles
Captain America is a comic book superhero in the Marvel Universe. Since 1941, he has starred in several ongoing series, as well as a large number of limited series and specials. All stories are published exclusively by Marvel Comics under their standard imprint, unless otherwise noted. Negative reaction from press and tea party activists pressured the revision of issue No. 602 of Captain America, "Two Americas, Part One," the title hero and The Falcon stumble upon a protest rally in Boise, Idaho. They see scores of protesters carrying signs that say "Stop the Socialists!" and "Tea Bag The Libs Before They Tea Bag YOU!" Ed Brubaker, who wrote the story, said he did not write the "Tea Bag The Libs Before They Tea Bag YOU!" sign shown in the edition, insisting that the words were added by someone in "lettering or production" just before being shipped to the printer. Primary series * Captain America Comics #1-78 (Timely Comics; March 1941 - September 1954) * Tales of Suspense #59-99 (November 1964 - March 1968) * Captain America #100-454 (April 1968 - August 1996) ** Captain America Annual #1-13 (1971-1972; 1976-1977; 1981-1983; 1986; 1990-1994) * Captain America vol. 2, #1-13 (November 1996 - November 1997) * Captain America vol. 3, #1-50 (January 1998 - February 2002) ** Captain America & Citizen V Annual #1998 ** Captain America Annual #1999-2001 * Captain America vol. 4, #1-32 (June 2002 - December 2004) * ''Captain America'' vol. 5, #1-50 (January 2005 - July 2009) * Captain America #600-619 (August 2009 - August 2011) ** Captain America and Bucky #620-628 (September 2011 - May 2012) ** Captain America and Hawkeye #629-632 (June–August 2012) ** Captain America and Iron Man #633-635 (August–October 2012) ** Captain America and Namor #635.1 (October 2012) ** Captain America and Black Widow #636-640 (November 2012 - February 2013) * Captain America vol. 6, #1-19 (September 2011 - December 2012) * Captain America vol. 7, #1-current (January 2013 - ) Spin-off series * Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty #1-12 (September 1998 - August 1999) * Captain America and the Falcon #1-14 (May 2004 - June 2005) * Winter Soldier #1-19 (April 2012 - June 2013) Limited series and one-shots * Captain America's Bicentennial Battles (June 1976) * Falcon #1-4 (November 1983 - February 1984) * U.S. Agent #1-4 (June–September 1993) * Iron Man/Captain America #1998 (January 1999) * U.S. Agent vol. 2, #1-3 (August–October 2001) * Captain America: Dead Man Running #1-3 (February–May 2002) * Captain America: Red, White & Blue (September 2002) * Truth: Red, White & Black #1-7 (January–July 2003) * Captain America: What Price Glory? #1-3 (March 2003) * Winter Soldier: Winter Kills (February 2007) * Fallen Son: The Death of Captain America #1-5 (June–August 2007) * Captain America: The Chosen #1-6 (November 2007 - March 2008) * Captain America: Reborn #1-6 (September 2009 - March 2010) * Captain America: Who Will Wield the Shield (February 2010) * Captain America: Who Won't Wield the Shield (June 2010) * Steve Rogers: Super-Soldier #1-4 (September–December 2010) * Captain America: Man Out of Time #1-5 (January–May 2011) * Captain America: Hail Hydra #1-5 (March–July 2011) * Ultimate Comics: Captain America #1-4 (March–June 2011) * Captain America and the Falcon (May 2011) Spotlight Series * All Winners #1-19, 21 (Summer 1941 - Winter 1946) * All-Select Comics #1-10 (Fall 1943 - Summer 1946) * USA #4-17 (May 1942- Fall 1945) Collected editions Marvel Masterworks: Captain America Essential Captain America Captain America Omnibus Captain America References External links *Captain America Vol. 6 at Marvel Database Category:Comics